buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jkirk Federations
The Jkirk Federations is a Highly Advanced, Intergalactic Dictatorship, that is categorized as a Third Galactic Power. The intergalactic Dictatorship is led it's Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns. Faction Colors. For their military: All Infantry, Structures, and Vehicles, wear colors mainly the color Black, with Red as their secondary, which is useful in Night-operations, but personnel neither stick out like a sore thumb, nor are they hidden well in Day-operations. For their Law Enforcement: the colors are primarily Red, and secondarily Cyan, which neither good or bad in Night and Day. Arsenal/Technology The Jkirk Federations's military has a variety of Robotic and Organic Infantry, along with Robotic and Manned Vehicles. The weapons they use are mainly: Plasma, Anti Matter, and Dark Matter. Some units are known to have EMP (Electronic Magnetic Pulses), able to disable Vehicles and Electronics, and Napalm, most useful against organic Infantry. They also have a very wide arsenal of Anti-Nukes, disabling Nuclear Warfare in the battlefield. Their Medical Equipment is also advanced, even able to recreate Organs (however Hearts and Brains are not included), Skin Tissue/Flesh, and Blood Cells/Veins. Their Law Enforcement mainly uses Bullets (Caliber/Millimeter) for their Firearms, for unknown reasons. The Military will also commonly use Weapons/Vehicles that were bought/traded from other Factions, or remake the Weapons/Vehicles if the faction is a enemy or if it is close to collapsing. Culture/Ideologies TBA Religion The Jkirk Federations does not have a primary religion to look up to, as a vast majority of citizens don't believe in said religions. That does not mean however, that all citizens do not have religions to look up to, as this is extremely false. There are multiple religions that are in-effect within Jkirkian Civilian Installations, and while there isn't a complete list of them, it's speculated that there are a lot of them. Members (Not including NPCs) Adex Zarvok Burns(Faction Leader) Joshua Sentrium Burns (Member/Son of Faction Leader) Wade Eureka Lester (General) Madison Lipson Sedvor (Commander) Jex Gateson Travis (Sergeant) Quentin Mick Vincent (Member) Defected Lucas Pierpoint Vincent (Colonel) ??? Military Units and Structures Units Mobian Baxter Trooper: The Mobian Baxter Trooper is the main Organic Trooper within the Jkirk Federations. There are multiple Mobian species within the Infantry Class. The Species in this class are as follows: Hedgehogs, Foxes, Wolves, Echindas, Alligators, Cats, Bats, Turtles, Lions, Tigers, and Rhinos. The Hedgehogs, Cats, and Bats are Moderately Armored, and are armed with a C-T59 Plasma Rifle, and are deployed on the Front Lines. The Foxes/Wolves, Turtles, and Lions/Tigers are Lightly Armored, and are armed with a X9-ML4 Anti-Matter Rifle, and are deployed carefully in hidden places to Snipe enemies on the Battlefield. The Echindas, Alligators, and Rhinos are Heavily Armored, and are armed with a Sermabin EMP Launcher. RI-CU7 Terminator: The Robotic Infantry Combat Unit 7 (RI-CU7) Terminator is a Robotic Infantry Class, designed to battle against hostile Infantry. They are armed with a DX1-J9 Plasma Rifle, and are deployed on the Front Lines. They are also a HUD (Heads Up Display) programmed within them, showing a Shield Meter and a Battery/Ammo Meter. Due to their Robotic Capabilities, they are affected by EMPs (Electronic Magnetic Pulses), and are also able to be hacked into, It is, however, difficult. Militant Soldier: The Militant Soldier is the 2nd main Organic Trooper within the Jkirk Federations. Only one species is included into this class, and those are Militoids, which come from Fadenhawk. These troopers have Moderately armored Infantry Suits that give them a defensive boost in combat, while also giving them HUD access to their helmets, along with Helmet Cams and Flashlights. Two weapons are used by these soldiers: a YN4 Dark-Matter Sub Machine Gun, and a Bemavo Grenade Launcher, they can either carry both or one of these weapons. While effective against Infantry, these Soldiers are not shielded, and they are vulnerable against Armor-piercing weapons, EMPs (due to their suits having Electronics), and most types of Vehicles. RI-MF4 Terminator: The Robotic Infantry Missile Firing 4 (RI-MF4) Terminator is a Robotic Infantry Class, very similar to that of the RI-CU7, except designed to take on Vehicles, and sometimes Infantry. These Heavily Armored/Moderately Shielded Robots are equipped with BZA-97 Napalm Missile Launchers, and are usually found on the Front Lines. These Robots have the same HUD programs within them, with the addition of Accurate Trajectory Analyzer, of which this helps the Robot shoot their Missiles more accurately by determining the correct trajectory of which to hit the opponent. Being a Robot though, makes them weak to EMPs, and are able to be hacked into, although it's very difficult. RI-SU5 Combat Medic: The Robotic Infantry Support Unit 5 (RI-SU5) Combat Medic is a Robotic Medic, that is able to defend itself, while also able to heal others in the heat of battle. Only being Moderately Armored/Lightly Shielded, along being armed with a Astred Anti-Matter Pistol, and equipped with a device that allows to heal Organic Troops, at a fast rate. However, they can barely hold their own against Infantry units, and require some sort of protection. Baxter Mobian/Militant Saboteur: TBA Mobian Baxter/Militant CQC Specialist: The Mobian Baxter/Militant CQC Specialist is a variation of the Mobian Baxter Trooper, and the Militant Soldier, that are trained in Close Quarters Combat (CQC). Having the same species within the Mobian Baxter Trooper and Militant Soldier Infantry Classes, they are all equipped with C-T34 Plasma Shotguns, and M7-Y1 Plasma Swords, of which both weapons are very effective in CQC. However, they are unable to effectively encounter Vehicles, all members in the Infantry Class are Lightly Armored, and are only effective on Infantry. Militant Recon: TBA Seravix Assault Mech: The Seravix Assault Mech is the main Combat Mech within the Jkirk Federations military. These 13 Foot Tall, Moderately Armored and Shielded Walker Mechs are best used against other rivaling Land Vehicles and waves of Infantry. It is also effective against Aircraft, but it's not recommended to engage them with these vehicles. Armed with two G7-NH1 Railguns upon it's Arms, acting as Railgun Arm Cannons, while having two Ketamon Heavy Plasma Machine Gun upon it's shoulders. While also being a fully robotic vehicle, these Mechs are weak against EMPs, Armor/Shield-piercing Weapons, and if one of it's two legs are taken out, it will be immobilized. DX1-4 Armored Personnel Carrier: The DX1-4 Armored Personnel Carrier is a Hovering Manned APC that is able to transport 10 Infantry units, and escort them to their destination. Heavily Armored, but Lightly Shielded, they have a HT57 High Velocity Plasma Cannon, and a LRTC9 Napalm Mortar mounted upon it in order to escort the Infantry they are transporting. Although effective against Infantry and Aircraft (Especially Infantry), they are vulnerable against Land Vehicles. AM5 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle: The AM5 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle is a Lightly Armored Hovering Jeep, that is used for Recon, and occasionally, First Responses. Armed with a W4-NT Plasma Machine Gun, although not equipped with anything helpful to keep it from being seen (A general weakness here), it's fast Speed and Mobility makes it perfect for Rush-Ins within Hostile Territory. About 4 Personnel max are able to operate the vehicle, allowing 1 Driver, 1 Gunner, and 2 Passengers. However, the Vehicle is not shielded, and is vulnerable to anything that's not Infantry (Depends on the Unit, though), or Explosives. MX46 Mobile Anti-Air: The MX46 Mobile Anti Air, is of course, a Mobile AA Vehicle, that's sole purpose is to eliminate any Aircraft that is in it's way. Moderately Armored/Shielded, these AA Vehicles are armed with 4 SD5-32 High Velocity Anti-Matter Cannons, and 2 EB5 Surface-to-Air (SAM) Missile Launchers, to make it a real threat to any Aircraft within it's visual sight. The vehicle lacks any sort of weapon to successfully confront Land Vehicles (except those Lightly Armored ones), is relatively slow in terms of movement, and needs to be operated by 1 Driver, 3 Operators, and 2 Gunners. U7-R95 Heavy Tank: TBA TU3D Medium Artillery: TBA RYD-43 Light Mech: TBA Cetraix Mobile Atom Construction Vehicle: The Cetraix Mobile Atom Construction Vehicle is a moderately armored/shielded unarmed robotic tracked vehicle, that is able to construct various structures, using a Atom Construction Beam in order to build said structure. Depending on the structure, the Building Process is very fast. The Vehicle is also able to demolish structures, thanks to it's Atom Deconstruction Beam, of which it's the complete opposite of the ACB. This vehicle is very useful in constructing entire Bases and even Cities! However, it's unarmed, and when constructing Structures, it takes a good amount of energy from it (depends on said structure, though). Two ore more Cetraix MACV's cannot build/demolish the same structure. T7-N4 VTOL: The T7-N4 VTOL is the main combat Vertical Take Off Landing Unit. Only having Light Armor and Moderate Shields, it sacrifices Armor for Speed and Mobility. Being able to fly at speeds up to 456 MPH (Miles Per Hour), it is one fast speeder. Armed with 2 FT7 Plasma Miniguns and 2 Lerdex Dark Matter Missile Launchers, this lightweight robotic VTOL can be one deadly aircraft. However, due to it's lack of armor, it is heavily vulnerable to AA (Anti-Air)/AAA (Anti-Air Artillery) weapons, and Armor/Shield-piercing weapons, along with EMPs. Since it's Robotic, it is also able to be hacked into, but is very difficult in doing so. Genesis Transport: The Genesis Transport is the main Airborne Transport within the Jkirk Federations. It is a Very Wide and Tall VTOL, able to carry large amounts of Supplies, Infantry, and (Land) Vehicles into the Battlefield. The Transport is able to carry either: 24 Infantry w/Supplies, 40 Infantry, 3 Vehicles w/Supplies, 5 Vehicles, 8 Infantry and 1 Vehicle w/Supplies, 16 Infantry and 3 Vehicles, or just a large amass of Supplies. The VTOL itself is unarmed, but it is Heavily Armored and Shielded, giving it a great Defense against attacks, but it is advised for it to be Escorted A74-UT Paratrooper/Support Plane: The A74-UT Paratrooper/Support Plane is a Airplane that is used for the purpose of dropping in Paratroopers, and to support Jkirkian Ground Forces. The plane is able to carry 20 Paratroopers at a time to drop in on the Battlefield. Heavily Armored and Lightly Shielded, the A74-UT is armed with one AQ3 Plasma Minigun, two Bemix Anti-Matter Autocannons, and one Sadtrel Heavy Dark-Matter Autocannon, of which they are all on the plane's left side. Although quite effective, they are extremely vulnerable to AA/AAA fire, and when one of it's wings are taken down, it immediately crashes on the ground. CSR3 Fighter: TBA CSR9 Bomber: The CSR9 Bomber is a Moderately Armored/Shielded Medium Bomber that is used mainly to bombard hostile Ground Forces, Vessels, Aerostats, and Structures. Being able to drop 10 Alfred-01, Alfred-02, and Alfred-03 Bombs, and being protected by 2 BKY5 Plasma Autoturrets, this Medium Bomber is very effective. However, they are vulnerable from attacks from other Aircraft, and would require a Fighter Escort in order to have full effectiveness, and it will also come crashing down if one of it's wings are shot off. Tereado Mobile Drop pod Bay: TBA EG501 Strategic Bomber: The EG501 Strategic Bomber is a Heavy Bomber that is used specifically for bombing the ever-living sh*t out of hostile Ground Forces and Aerostats. Heavily Armored/Moderately Shielded, these Bombers are able to carry 30 Alfred 01/Alfred 02/Alfred 03 Bombs at a time, or one Dexvarte EMp/Napalm Bomb if it wants to bring total destruction. Much like the CSR9 Bomber, they are useful against Ground Forces and Aerostats, but unlike the CSR9, the Bomber isn't armed with protection weapons, and requires a Fighter Escort if it wants to stay in the air. BG-471 Space Fighter: The BG-471 Space Fighter is the main manned Fighter that is deployed in Orbital/Space engagements. These moderately armored/heavily shielded Space Fighters are armed with Two YI-78 Plasma Autocannons and two FSR4 Missile Launchers, which prove to be effective against Spacecraft. This Space Fighter itself, requires two trained pilots, and is vulnerable to Interceptors, Armor/Shield Piercing Weapons, EMPs, and Airships, but nonetheless, useful in all Jkirkian Fleets. BG-479 Space Bomber: TBA Revolution Space Transport: TBA Euclid-01 Destroyer: The Euclid-01 Destroyer is a very effective Combat Vessel, that is mainly used to Escort other Vessels, or to serve as an Attack Vessel. Moderately Armored/Shielded, these Destroyers are armed with 4 Herajevo Naval Plasma Cannons, 6 U7-332 Torpedo Launchers, and 4 Ladison Plasma Cannons. These Vessels are quite effective against other Vessels, Aircraft, and Ground Forces when bombarding. However, they are easily vulnerable to mass hordes of Units, and usually relies on Support from other Vessels when in Fleets. Yackmo Cruiser: TBA Reaper X3Y Airship: The Reaper X3Y Airship is the main combat Airship within the Jkirk Federations. This massive behemoth of an Airship is Heavily Armored, and Moderately Shielded, along having 4 Hangars, 2 on its left and right side, of which each Hangar is able to carry 2 Genesis Transports, 1 Large Aircraft/Spacecraft, or 30 Fighters/Bombers. Along with it's armor and shields, this Airship is armed to the freaking teeth, having Eight Reaper-305 Plasma Cannons, Two Reaper-476 Heavy Railguns, and Sixty TS4L Defensive Plasma Cannons. Although being Armed to the Teeth, and having Heavy Armor and Moderate Shields, it is very slow (except with it's Slipspace Drive, used to travel between Solar Systems), and it is still vulnerable to EMPs, and weapons capable of Armor/Shield-piercing weapons (However, they have to be upon Anti Air (AA)/Anti Air Artillery (AAA) weapons, and/or Anti-Airship Weapons). These Airships may also be classified as Battleships, or Dreadnoughts. TA-650 Airship: The TA-650 Airship, is a Largely sized Airship, that focuses on the deployment of friendly troops. Moderately Armored/ Shielded, along with having 30 TS4L Defensive Plasma Cannons to protect itself from hostile Fighters, Bombers, and Interceptors, this Ship has 4 Hangars, 2 for each side, that each can carry 3 Genesis Transports. While being able to hold it's own against smaller Aircraft/Spacecraft, they are vulnerable to other Airships, while also having the Hangars restricting access to any Aircraft/Spacecraft that's not a Transport (Basically, the Hangars can only hold Transports). Despite this, the Airship is very useful for deploying a large quantity of Troops upon the battlefield. Jkirk-7RV Warmech Experimental Colossus: The Jkirk-7RV Warmech Experimental Colossus is a very effective, and very dangerous Colossal Walker Mech, that will change the tide of a battle when deployed (Dependable on Situation). Heavily Armored, and Lightly Shielded, it is armed with various weapons that were specifically designed for the mech itself. Having Two Warmech-35 Anti/Dark Matter Cannons, 45 Warmech-41 Plasmatic Miniguns (30 on Front Torso, 15 on Back), 15 Warmech-23 Light Railguns (10 on Front Torso, 5 on Back), and 16 Warmech-01 EMP Surface to Air Missile (Launchers, 8 on each shoulder), this Mech is useful against almost any unit you can throw at it. However, it is vulnerable against EMPs, Massive-clusters of Units, either weak or strong, and although it can withstand multiple blows, it is also vulnerable against Armor/Shield-piercing Weapons. RI-CU7 Ultra Terminator: RI-CU7 Ultra Terminators, are modified and enhanced versions, from their older RI-CU7 Terminator brothers. These Robotic Warriors are even more deadly, as they are Super Heavily Armored, and Heavily Shielded, and are also equipped with C-T65 Ultra Plasma Rifles. They have the same HUD from the RI-CU7, and sadly are also very slow. They are vulnerable against EMPs, as well as Hacking, but it is even more difficult to hack the Ultra versions of these RI-CU7's. Militant Soldier Ultra: Militant Soldier Ultras, are Militoid Troopers that wear more powerful Armored Infantry Suits, than that of Militoids from the Militant Soldier class. The suits are Heavily Armored, and are even lightly shielded, so that way the Militoid is additionally protected from their foes. Armed with a YM6 Ultra Dark-Matter Sub Machine Gun, these Militoids are deadly against any Infantry that stands in their way. However, with the suit being electronically powered to power their HUD, Helmet Cams, Lightweight Systems, Etc., they are vulnerable against EMPs, and are ineffective against any encounter against Vehicles. J.O.S.S Experimental Space Station: The Jkirkian Orbital Supremacy Station Experimental Space Station, is a massive Military Space Station, that is used mainly to spearhead major invasions, or deliver Orbital Strikes and/or Bombardments. Very Heavily Armored, and Very Heavily Shielded, this Space Station is the ultimate Jkirkian War Machine. Armed with 130 JOSS-05 Plasma Miniguns, 20 JOSS-04 Heavy Plasma Cannons, 60 JOSS-03 Heavy Anti/Dark Matter Autocannons, 40 JOSS-02 Plasma Ray Cannons, 30 JOSS-01 Heavy Railguns, and 1 Xervedia Orbital Plasma Cannon, along with having 10 Hangars, that each are able to hold 4 Genesis Transports. This Space Station is truly a sight to make it be feared, but everything has flaws. The Station is vulnerable against EMPs (However, it does have a Emergency EMP Countermeasures, that will power the station back up, in the event of a EMP strike), and due to it's massive size and mass quantity of weapons, they take a long time to construct, not to mention it is very slow when it moves. Jkirk-7RV Warmech Experimental Colossus Mark II: TBA GT-61V Infantry Drop Pod: TBA GA-84S Vehicle Drop Pod: TBA Gr-27H Weapon/Supply Drop Pod: TBA Structures S31Y Infantry Factory: The S31Y Infantry Factory is a military production structure seen in almost every Jkirkian Military Foothold. This factory is ideal for building Robotic Infantry, and also Weapons and Armor for all of the Jkirkian Infantry Classes. The factory uses Atom-Construction Technology to build these items from Atoms, as well as any other Production Building. This moderately Armored/Shielded factory is only able to build/deploy 4 Robotic Infantry Units at a time, or 16 Armor Pieces/8 Weapons. While not armed with any weapons, it is incredibly useful upon the Battlefront. T41C Land Vehicle Factory: The T41C Land Vehicle Factory is a military production structure seen in some Jkirkian Military Footholds. This factory is ideal for building all kinds of Land Vehicles, and their armaments/ammunition. They use Atom Construction Technology to build these from Atoms, as well as any other production vehicle. This moderately armored/shielded Factory is able to build/deploy only one Vehicle and it's armaments, or 30 ammunition for the vehicle. While not armed with any weapons, they are a very useful asset upon the Battlefront. GTS5 Aircraft Factory: TBA ML8-74 Air Factory: TBA VA30 Vessel Factory: TBA LUXA7 Airship Factory: TBA QT401 Experimental/Combination Factory: TBA B980 Defensive Turret: The B980 Defensive Turret is a stationary, two story-like tower, that mainly focuses upon hostiles on the ground (Infantry and Land Vehicles). Armed with two B439 Plasma Miniguns, and one B205 Anti/Dark-Matter Cannon. This turret is devastating defense against Infantry and Land Vehicles. However, they are unable to target Aircraft, and they are only Moderately Armored/Lightly Shielded, so it can be taken down easily. They are seen in almost every Jkirkian Outpost/Fort. B980-2 Defensive AAA Turret: TBA Civilian Units and Structures Units TBA Structures TBA Known Relations with other Factions in Canon The Allied Countries of the Confederation (A.C.C) Allies, Maintaining Peaceful Relations on Fermodix. Although they previously were at war during the Fermodix Conflict, they are now allies within the Planet, and both of the factions have even traded Weaponry and Resources. The Keter Var Empire: Enemies, Currently at War. TBA Empyrdom of Anticytheris Allies, Maintaining Peaceful Relations A faction that was first encountered, as well that helped defend, during an attack on Genesis City, they are highly advanced as well. No conflict has even developed between these two factions, and they usually combine Technologies in order to make new Combination Units The New Order Neutral, Ceased Activity with Jkirk. Although in the recent year, they had operated a coup within Ita Ciyet, the Order's foreign/racial policies and Military Infrastructure possess a threat to not only Jkirk, but other factions as well. While there are no ongoing tensions with the Order, the Faction Leader was developing a War Plan in case conflict ever develops. However, It is now known that any conflict or event with this Faction will never occur again, due to their announcement of never wanting to do anything with Jkirk ever again. New Vexatar Nation Neutral, Increasing Tensions, Rivaled Faction. The rebel faction responsible for the Colony Civil War: Vexatar, they were attempting to become a independent nation through means of War. Although a Peace Treaty has been signed, The Jkirkian Military is keeping a close eye upon them, due to their suspicious activity. Trinity Organization Neutral. Unknown. This particular faction has been involved in the Jkirk - Order Coup of Ita Ciyet, by extracting two Civilians from the province. However, they have not been involved in any other event with Jkirk. Myriad of Regeleim Hostile, Currently at War. The Mobian Junta Neutral. Unknown TBA The Inquisitor Clan Collapsed. Defeated in Inquisitor - Jkirk War TBA Known Events/Appearances Foundation The event known as '''Foundation '''is the day the Jkirk Federations was founded within the continent of Downunda, by Adex Zarvok Burns, along with his son: Joshua Sentrium Burns, and a couple of hundred Followers that were gathered overtime through Propaganda and Recruitment. The foundation had caused the Jkirkian Capital: Genesis City, to be founded as well (The city itself took years to be completed, however). This is typically the first event within the Jkirkian History to ever have occurred. Jkirkian Revolution War The Jkirkian Revolution War, is a period of conflict between various factions within the continent of Downunda, including the Jkirk Federations, the Guardian Unit of Nations, and other minor factions. Major causalities were inflicted and received on all sides, but eventually the Jkirk Federations came out on top, following a victory at a major military stronghold, which resulted in a peace treaty between the participating factions. Colony Civil War: Vexatar TBA The Fermodix Conflict TBA Jkirk - Order Coup of Ita Ciyet TBA The Regeliem Conflict TBA Inquisitor - Jkirk War TBA Known Polices and Laws Freedom of Speech, Press, and Religion The Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns, believes that every citizen within the Jkirk Federations, should have the right to freely speak out, and take part in any type of religion, bizarre or not. This led to Jkirk having a permanent law that allows freedom of Speech, Press, and Religion. Limited Rights to Firearms/Weapons Although Adex believes that citizens have a right to protect themselves, he also believes that if a (hostile) protest/riot occurs, the results could be dangerous. As such, he issued a permanent law that allows certain weapons to be allowed to be used by Citizens, such a Caliber Pistols and Millimeter Shotguns, along with Daggers and Tasers for a Melee defense. Visiting foreigners must acquire a permit (that costs 150 - 300 Jkirk Credits) to use their personal weaponry. Tolerance upon Crimes and Gangs TBA Foriegn Policies TBA Membership allowed to Everyone TBA ???Category:Faction Category:Jkirk Federations